


Presents

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Arthur, Gwen and Merlin's anniversary and the two boys are off shopping for a gift for Gwen. Fluff, fluff and more fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

“No.”

“Why? It says here that -” 

Arthur grabbed the package from Merlin and shoved it back onto the shelf. “No. We are not buying anything that Gwen has to use in the kitchen. Don’t you remember what happened at Christmas when she decided to cook?”

“I remember Christmas night, when the both of us -”

“Shut up Merlin. Come on. I don’t know why we are in the household section. What kind of anniversary gift can you find here anyway?”

“A practical one. You know how practical Gwen is.”

“She refused to let you into bed after you bought her the vacuum cleaner last year.”

Merlin shrugged. “It was only for two nights. Plus it’s a really good vacuum and so light and silent too.”

“Well, if we’re sharing this year, we’re not buying her household goods, not matter how wonderful they are.”

“Fine.” Merlin grumbled, then as if wanting comfort for being denied, shuffled closer to Arthur. Sighing, Arthur ruffled his hair, then slung an arm around him, pulling Merlin even closer, enjoying the feel of him against his side.

“You are useless at present shopping Merlin.” The words came out with more affection than he meant and Merlin rewarded him with a quick kiss.

A quick kiss that quickly turned into something more when Arthur deepened it, his other arm snaking around Merlin’s waist. Someone cleared their throat and they remembered they were in public. Pressing one last kiss on Merlin, Arthur unentangled them.

“You wouldn’t say I was useless when you see what I bought you.”

“Surely you’re sharing with Gwen.” His stomach clenched. The last present - no, he didn’t want to think of the last present.

“Yes and no. We have a shared present - and that one is great - but I bought you something else as well. It’s brilliant.” Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin when he noticed the big grin on his face. That could not be a good sign. The more pleased Merlin was with something, the worse it was. 

“What did you buy for me?”

“How about buying Gwen some new bedsheets? These are quite lovely and they’ll feel so good against our bare skin.”

“No. I’m thinking jewelry actually. And you didn’t answer my question.”

“Do you think if we bought her jewelry, she’ll wear them and nothing else for us?” The grin on Merlin’s face grew even bigger. “If yes, then I heartily agree.”

“You’re avoiding my question. You didn’t buy me a pot or something from the household department did you?”

“Nope!” Merlin paused and looked at him. “Well, not really.”

“Wait.” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm as he tried to walk away. “Is it for the kitchen?”

“You could put it there I guess. Look, I have to be at a meeting in two hours. Can you stop thinking of yourself for a moment and shop for Gwen’s present?”

“It’s not a cup with King Arthur on it, is it?” Arthur really didn’t need another reminder of their little role play session some months ago. Merlin had enjoyed it so much he had gone off and bought a whole bunch of Arthurian knick knacks. Gwen, being Gwen, indulged him with a mug with the words “greatest wizard of all” emblazoned on it, giggling and telling him he was magic. She was amply rewarded by Merlin. It was bad enough with their names.

“No. Don’t worry. I’m over that already.”

“If you don’t tell me right now, I’ll -”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “I’m not working for you anymore and anything you do, I’ll tell Gwen.” Then, despite being a full grown man, he stuck out his tongue. “Don’t worry. It’s a good present.”

“I’m not worried,” snapped Arthur.

“Oh, I couldn’t tell.” Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand and pulled him to the display. “This is gorgeous. It’ll bring out Gwen’s eyes.”

His need to know what Merlin bought him disappeared as Arthur imagined Gwen wearing the pendant. “It will. It’s perfect.”


End file.
